My Love Letter To You (rewritten)
by FairyLetters
Summary: Amu Hinamori, a first-year student, has been in love with school's Casanova, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, for best of her teenage years. With her friends aid, she managed to pour her feelings in a letter. But from stealing her letter to blackmailing her into becoming his fake-girlfriend, she was convinced, Nagihiko Fujisaki, the basketball team captain, was actually devil incarnate.
1. Ch 1: What you feel in your bones

He was perfect in her eyes. He was all she ever saw and wanted. His hair as dark as night itself and eyes that danced between bluest of blue and darkest purple didn't make him distinct in the crowd but she always found him even amidst the sea of people.

This feeling, she was convinced it was love.

"Will you pay attention here for once?" and her reverie broke. At the sound of the voice and a jab at her waist, she pried her eyes off the man she loved.

The proud owner of the prettiest pair of amethyst eyes and blond hair was her one and only best friend, Utau Hoshina.

"Uh...I'm listening," Amu smiled in a less-than-convincing manner. Utau gave her a glare and leaned back in her seat.

"Tell me, dear, what did I say?" she lowered her eyes at her, sarcasm in her tone.

"Wasn't it about your boyfriend, Nero Akagi?" Amu chuckled, unaffected by her glare. She was used to her friend's ways. "Poor guy, I sympathize with him."

Utau snorted at her. This girl was unbelievable; that was the talk of last week.

"No, it was about Ikuto's fling with that foreign exchange student. It's the news of the school this week." The blonde-haired girl felt no remorse when her friend's gold eyes drooped like a sad pup.

"Ah...so I've heard. Lulu is so lucky, isn't she? I wish I was her..." Amu sighed dreamily and returned her attention to the corner of the cafeteria. Her eyes mellowed at the sight of the male who was like an aster to the bees.

"Lucky, my ass. He's a playboy through and through, and you're the only one in here who don't see it." Utau, on another hand, grumbled with an irritated visage. She never liked their blue-haired senior from the first sight of him. Initially, Amu called it irrational love because of the pointlessness of it, but then she stopped with her teasing when she realized the seriousness of her behavior.

"Utau," Amu started.

"Hinamori, here's a hint, when you love, you turn blind to everything." Amu chose not to reply to her retort.

Amu Hinamori was a first-year student at Seiyo Academy, along with Utau Hoshina who was in her second-year. They have been friends since they were in diapers. Like a sister the other never had, they always were supportive of the other's interests and decisions. Until one day of the second year of their middle school, Amu chose to fall in love. To Utau's great dismay, her object of affections had to be Ikuto Tsukiyomi. A new student at the school and their senior. The dark-haired man, though a heartthrob, was a lothario.

It has been two years since, yet her obsession for the man never faltered in the slightest despite his horrendous reputation. 'Love at its purest form' as Amu prefer it to be called.

Right now, the target of their argument was down by four tables to them, blissful in his own harem world.

"Ladies! fret not, because Cupid is here to solve your issues!"

A voice suddenly boomed in their ears making them jump from their seats. It was loud enough that many eyes turned to them at the commotion.

Amu blushed visibly when her favorite pair of eyes turned to her direction. She felt the penetrating blue of his eyes. Although it was only for a moment, but to her, it seemed to prolong.

"Yaya! quit doing that, when will you ever learn!?" Utau exploded furiously.

"hehe...it's fun every time though," Yaya giggled in turn, but it became a whine when the blonde bonked her head. "Ow! meanie!"

Amu, drawing in and out of their bickering, pouted at the break of eye-contact with her longtime crush. She wasn't delusional, she knew Ikuto was incredibly popular among the female students and staffs alike. It also meant he was constantly in and out of the relationships with people, but that never bothered the pink-haired freshman.

She was in love with her senior, and to be noticed by the said man enough was a joy to her. Find happiness in simple things, that was her motto.

Sighing, she reluctantly turned to her friends.

"Enough you two, you're making a scene!" Amu reached out to part the two girls who were at each other's throats. She gave her classmate a disapproving look when the auburn-haired girl showed her tongue at the older girl.

Yaya Yuiki, her classmate and friend since middle school. Her copper hair was styled in twin-braids and rested over her chest. Her eyes were as warm as chocolate. Utau and Yaya never particularly get along with each other, but they were a lot like each other.

"Amu!" she glomped the pinkette and whined about how she missed her and had been looking for her 'all-round the school'.

"I told you we'd meet you at the cafe before you left for the bathroom," Amu reminded and frowned when Yaya's face turned sheepish.

"You're the one who's late, the break is almost over now!" Utau added. Amethyst eyes hardened accusingly.

"Oh yea..." and as though light bulbs went on in her mind, Yaya clicked her fingers. "Amu, I have a news!"

"News?" Amu echoed questioningly while the older girl watched on dubiously.

"Yes! I think it's time that you put forth your feelings!" Amu's eyes widened at the implication and quickly shook her head in declination.

"As if! there's no way I could do that, you're drunk or what?"

Utau pondered the words silently.

"It's the first year of high school, the time of love! He will graduate next year and you wouldn't see him ever!" Yaya reasoned with a pleading look. "You don't have to do it in person too, just write a letter and let him know what you feel!"

"Why now of all times? What's gotten into you?" Amu shook her head, blushing like a tomato. She looked funny; if odd looks she was receiving from the passing students were any sign.

"Yesterday a friend of mine told me about her lost chance. She loved this guy during her middle school and never get to tell him when he transferred school. Turns out, he loved her at one point too! She regrets her inaction to this day! I don't want you to experience the same," Brown eyes burned frantically when Yaya explained. Utau considered the story with a nebulous look, while Amu looked like someone whose tongue got caught.

"So... you up for it?" Amu looked incredulously at Utau who returned hers with an expectant one.

"B...But that- that is different!" she shook her head forcibly. "This is Ikuto we're talking about, he will never give his consent!"

"If you're so confident, why not try it and see for yourself? I've seen plenty of guys who say one thing and do other." Utau suggested with a careless shrug. Amu looked bewildered; any other time, her childhood friend would be one to give her objection to anything Ikuto-related. This behavior of hers was puzzling at a different level.

"Should you really be saying this?" she asked with a disbelieving look. Utau shrugged again.

"I'm done. If he accepts then I'm happy for you. I think Yaya's right," Utau ignored the confounded look of Yaya at her words. Both the classmates shared a doubtful look.

Is this for real? They looked on as Utau laced her fingers and propped her chin on it. A nonchalant look fixed on her pretty face. She looked normal, she was being anything but.

"Uh...If...If that brings me closer to him..." Amu hesitated when amethyst eyes flicked to her. Chewing on her lips, she glanced at Ikuto who was busy talking to his girlfriend, Lulu Yamamoto.

"I guess...I...I will write him a letter," Amu sighed a conflicted sigh. She didn't know if she should feel excited or dread for herself. "But I don't know where he sits and-"

"Leave it to Yaya. She will guide you, yes?" Yaya only nodded mutely when Utau urged. Amu gawked at the duo. Had they decided to come in terms with each other? Because she never saw both agreeing about one thing.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned to look over her shoulder, her classmate stood.

"Hinamori-san! Kaito-sensei asked you to bring answer sheets to the class after lunch," she informed urgently and nodded in acknowledgment. When Amu returned her own, she left without another word.

"Guess that's my cue," Amu chuckled awkwardly and looked in between two of her friends. "I'll see you two later, okay?"

When both of them agreed, Amu got up and exited the cafeteria. Before she was out, she threw one of those glances at her crush. A surge of excitement gripped her and she resisted grinning ear to ear.

"He...He doesn't like her." Yaya blurted out once Amu was out of earshot. "Also he knows that she likes him, I overheard him and his friend talking about Amu. He said he couldn't care less about her."

"I know." Utau didn't elaborate.

None of them exchanged looks. There was a silent understanding between them. They always had when it came to a certain pink-haired fool in love.

"So you made up that story, huh?" Utau arched a brow when she glanced at Yaya, referring to the conversation she had with her friend.

To her surprise, Yaya shook her head. "No, it wasn't. It came handy though,"

Another silence prevailed.

"Why didn't you oppose the idea? You always do," Yaya asked, brow furrowed as her mouth quirked down. She regarded the blonde senior with a careful gaze. Utau seemed to consider her question.

"...because I heard something interesting from ape-man," Yaya's eyes widened at the nickname. Utau was a popular girl at school, it shouldn't come off as a surprise that she was affiliated with the school's jocks and presidents alike.

"And?"

"Guess basketball captain is in need of a partner, and Amu just happens to be a perfect candidate for the position." Utau smiled

Yaya wasn't sure if she was going to like where this was going. Her reaction spoke volumes of the terrible idea because Utau only blinked with feigned innocence, her lips were pulled up in a smirk.

"And tomorrow, you will do as I tell you."

* * *

Amu decided to write the letter once she got home. Her personal experience in romance was non-existent. Ikuto was the first guy she ever loved, and it was time to pour her feelings into a piece of parchment which will reach him tomorrow. The confessional day, which may or may not become her doomsday.

She pulled up her long sleeves and held the pen in a secure grip.

"...I might as well let my sincerity shine through!" Determination burned in her gold eyes as she set down to work. She had to complete it soon, but without making it sound like it was written by an illiterate.

An hour later.

The 16-year-old felt like banging her head into the wall. Groaning, Amu crushed the paper into a ball and threw it into her dustbin. She didn't even feel like shouting 'Goal' anymore.

"...what exactly should I write?" she mused aloud, closing her eyes in an attempt to concentrate. It was harder than she had initially assumed.

She slumped in her high-back chair and rolled in the place. Should she call her sister-in-law-to-be for ideas? Amu tossed the idea in her mind before deciding against it. Her cousin, Tadase, would come to know about it if she told about her crush to Saaya.

Tadase Hotori was her cousin who, when he wasn't busy with his joint secretary role at student council at his school, took pleasure in sticking his pointed nose in her business. He was annoying but she didn't hate him. It was a gift from God that he wasn't going to the same school as her. As for Saaya, she was his fiance. She and Amu are as close as relatives could get.

That was when suddenly an idea struck her.

"Hmm...that doesn't sound half-bad," she nodded to herself and tried again.

Another hour passed by, but this time she successfully completed her project. Amu held her masterpiece up in the air and flung her gaze over the script lines. Something was odd about the letter. It might just be her imagination but it sounded a lot less like a love letter.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, she smiled at her first ever handwritten letter and slumped back to her chair with a heavy sigh.

She was very, very tired. She couldn't resist the idea of slumbering after her hard work.

* * *

Next morning, Amu was a wreck.

Yaya turned from the frozen girl to return her attention to the screen of her phone. She peered at the message box. A look of annoyance crossed her features when she reread the message that she had got from Utau.

 _'Start the operation 7'30. He and ape will be returning to class after their match at that time. He knows about our plan so just leave once you see him. You know how their rep goes. All the best.'_

The two girls were standing outside classroom 3-B. Ikuto's class.

It was early in the morning and only sports students were around at this time and with Ikuto absent for another hour or two, Amu figured it was the best time to execute the operation: declaration.

"Why did I even agree? I knew she was too good to be true," Yaya pouted, her mind recalled the conversation she had with Utau last day. But if she completed the tasks, Amu would be able to move on. Like Utau, Yaya too wasn't a particular fan of the blue-haired casanova.

Brown eyes flickered to Amu who stood her ground. Yaya rubbed the spot between her brows as if to ease her frustrated mind, and opened the door for Amu. All the pink-haired girl needed to do was to take the step in.

"Nervousness is a good sign, you'll be fine." Encouraging, she pushed Amu inside the class 3-B. Amu lagged behind by the door while Yaya inspected the room with interest.

"Amu, how long are you doing to stand there? Come on in, we can't have people finding us here!" Yaya cried impatiently as she pointed to her watch. It read: 7:13 am. It was almost time that they return. She needed to make it fast.

Gold-eyes studied the room unsurely. Amu wasn't positive about the confession anymore. A part of her was confident that she would get rejected while another of her, the minority, was hoping to get accepted by Ikuto. So when Yaya insisted her to hurry, she looked doubtful.

But Yaya looked serious.

"Now what?" Amu sighed in defeat when she approached her classmate and friend. The auburn haired girl pressed her lips tightly and checked the seat arrangements.

Then she pointed her finger across the room, hesitancy evident in her actions. Amu cocked a brow in suspicion at her oddness but followed her direction anyway.

"You mean that's the one..?" Amu walked over to seat her friend was referring to. It was the second last desk on the back of the room that was placed beside the one next to the window. "I always thought he'd go for one beside the window."

"Same but this is the one," Yaya answered mechanically. "Do it, now."

Amu looked at Yaya who only stared at the desk with a critical gaze and back to the furniture. Shrugging, she hunted for her letter in her bag. Once she found it, she brought it out and contemplated to herself.

As if reading her mind, Yaya stressed. "We've come so far, don't back out now."

Sighing, Amu nodded. This was her only chance, one she'd regret not grabbing if she backed out now.

"Are you sure this is his desk?"

"Y-Yes, are you doubting me?"

"No offense, but I do,"

"Believe it or not, this is Tsukiyomi's desk!" Yaya slammed her hands over the desk to put the emphasis.

"Fine, I'm leaving my fate in your hands." Amu waved the pink envelope in front of auburn-haired girl's face. Yaya watched as Amu placing it under the desk confidently. Amu looked very calm at face...but. Yaya's gaze dipped down on her trembling hands, in fact, she was panicking all over.

A small, sad smile spread on her face. She was such a sweetheart, yet.

'Damn you, Ikuto-senpai. You lost a pearl for a bunch of seaweeds.' She placed a comforting hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder.

"Let's go, Amu." Yaya turned on her heels and glanced at Amu who was staring fixedly at the table with a weird look. She was probably questioning her life decisions.

"Idiot, we don't have time to rethink our actions!" Swiftly grabbing on her wrist, Yaya began to drag Amu out of the room. Amu wanted to protest but resigned reluctantly.

Yaya glanced at the watch: 7:33. Shit. They quickly scurried out of the room and ran down the hallway. It was fine until they rounded the corner.

One moment they were running around, next they found themselves on the floor. At least, Yaya was. Pushed away by the force, Amu panted heavily and held on her knees for support. She briefly noted her friend holding up her nose in pain.

When Amu looked up at the people Yaya ran into, annoyance surged in her. Both the people looked completely apathetic to their distress. They looked like they were seniors, and she was sure she had seen both of them with the blonde haired beauty of a friend at least once.

But senior or not, they were rude as heck.

"Hey, can't you help us a bit? You're the one who bumped into her!" She proceeded to help Yaya on her feet.

"Says the one who was running on the corridor..."One of them snorted, crossing his arms over his well-shaped chest. His voice was cold but husky and smooth in a way that tickled her senses.

"W-Who are you talki- woah!" Yaya jolted upright when she saw the thing that she ran into. In a flash, she was on her feet. Amu looked on oddly as the braided girl bowed.

"F-F-F-Fujisaki s-senpai, We're sorry!" Amu felt her mouth dry. Did she mean the sports club president? As in Fujisaki Nagihiko? Oh, it was doomsday for her after all.

Her gold eyes shifted to the amber-eyed male who regarded the bowing girl with a nebulous gaze. "It's ok, Yuiki-san. Hoshina's friends, yes."

Yaya looked up and shared glances with the brunette before the Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"I didn't know we had such cute juniors, did you, Nagi?" The one with the eyes that rivaled the beauty of emeralds sported a grin, more flirtatious than anything, spoke up and elbowed his partner with a teasing glint. Emerald met her own gold and she felt something in her bones. Dread maybe?

She watched as the brunette tried to flirt with the rock that was once called Yaya. The poor auburn-haired girl was not used to so much attention from seniors, especially not jocks that were as handsome as...Souma, if she remembered correctly. She left sorry for her.

"You're Hinamori Amu," the voice sent jitters to her bones but she kept still. it wasn't a question, but more like confirmation. Amu gulped and nodded shakily.

She felt sorry for herself the most.

Amu had heard rumors about the basketball team captain, about him being the son of the headmistress and rumored fiance of the actress, Mashiro Rima. It was the first time she was seeing him in person, and she had to admit she was entranced.

His honeyed eyes looked as dispassionate as bullets, flaunted off to look at anything but the drama that was his friend. Amu couldn't say it out loud but he was beautiful, like flawless beautiful. She felt rather tempted to run her fingers through his long, violaceous locks. As much as uninterested he looked, she thought, he was born to bring women down on their knees.

"How pretty..." She whispered, distractedly. Guess she was particular audible in a way that both the boys and Yaya heard her clear because they turned to her sporting different looks.

"A-Ah! I...I mean..." Amu faltered. She left her heart lodge at her throat when the long-haired senior blinked at her. It was a slow and assessing blink; as if he was trying to figure her out.

Nobody said a word after that for a long time. Just when Amu was starting to think they had gone mute from shock, Nagihiko spoke.

"It's ok, I get that a lot." It was a simple and narcissistic response. She decided she'd never dare to look at him the same way, she felt insulted.

"I'm afraid we've wasted enough of your time, we shall take our leave! Have a nice day, seniors." Yaya walked past the two boys, chuckling awkwardly to herself. But when Amu proceeded to follow after her friend, the brunette held out his arm to stop her on her tracks.

"You're the one who likes Ikuto right?" his question froze the blood on her veins.

"You know...you might not believe it but you totally look affected by my man here," Kukai pointed his thumb to his partner who watched their interaction with a less-than-disinterested look. "Guess, you have a change of heart haha..."

Amu flinched at the implication of his words. Mortified, she felt her face burning, becoming hotter second by second, as if set on fire. He was referring to the way she was staring at the president and probably that comment she made on him too.

"I am," Amu said smoothly, looking down to hide her red face from the world. "And I-I wasn't staring at Fujisaki-san because of anything that you think, really!" She added in her defense.

"I never said anything about what I think, I never mentioned you were staring at him either," Kukai smirked, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. He looked perfectly innocent in his expression. "You sure think too much, Amu-chan."

She lifted her angry gaze and shot him a disgusted glance. The brunette, unaffected, shot her a wink and tipped his head at Nagihiko.

"He's way better than that cat boy, you'll know." His words left her flabbergasted. What was that supposed to mean? There was a hidden undertone in his voice.

Amu opened her mouth in response when third voice interjected. "Stop messing around. Kuki, you have soccer practice in an hour."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. He doesn't speak much, but it was acting like a drug on her, addictive but prohibited.

"OH SHOOT! See you around, bruh!" Kukai's eyes widened in realization. He facepalmed, groaned behind it, turned away. He ran past her but not before winking at her. He scurried down the corridor, yelling something that sounded remotely close to 'Nagihiko, don't flirt around too much!'.

Amu glanced up at her other senior, Nagihiko Fujisaki. While she found him quite attractive, she had no intentions of getting to know him. His voice sent fuzzy feeling to her core and his eyes were scary. All valid reasons for avoiding him.

"I'm not you, Idiot." He grumbled under his breath, but she heard him. "...I have a message to pass too,"

Message? her brows furrowed as she looked up at him in question. His eyes flickered to her and she snapped hers to the plain floor. His eyes are...scary.

He didn't say anything or even moved an inch from his position. She didn't look up but she wanted to know if he had lost interest.

Amu wondered if she should just leave while he was not paying attention, or stay until he leaves her side.

She was lost in inner broodings that she didn't realize when he had gotten closer. When she looked up, determined in her decision to leave while she's got chance, her confidence ceased to exist.

Gold-eyes widened in surprise when she found herself in eye-lock with heart-stopping eyes. He stood close, just an elbow length away. His cologne was strong, clouding the musky sweat smell, but her body was innocent when she felt it heat to a degree that she wouldn't be surprised if she caught fire.

"W-What is it?" Amu followed his hand in caution as he reached it up to the side of her face. She bit her lips when she felt his cold digits close in on the skin of her neck. She faintly wondered if he was going to choke her, he might as well because his presence was tormenting her enough. His fingers hovered over the side of her jaw, close yet so far. Cold feel of it alarmed the hair on her neck, sending them all straight and erect.

"Um...s-senpai...?" She chewed on her lower lips in anticipation, but for what? she didn't want to know.

"Hinamori..." he breathed out and she could have died of a heart attack then and there. Why? Why was he leaning in on her? He was so close. She couldn't breathe.

'Oh god...' she didn't know if she said it out loud or what. She couldn't look at him in the eye to know his reaction, fearing if she did she would not be herself. He was already having effects on her that no guy ever had. It also had to be because he was beautiful. handsome, yes, but beautiful, like a god.

The distance between them grew close...and close...

"Tell Hoshina that I accept," His lips grazed the skin of her earlobes. Eyes snapped close, she gasped involuntarily. The only sound in her ears was a heartbeat that was her own, drumming wildly in her chest. She didn't know if Nagihiko could hear it too since he was close, but she hoped not.

She stood frozen in her place, gripping the fabric of her uniform over her chest under which her heart lied.

He was gone.

"I did...I did it..." Yaya panted as she reached the spot where Utau messaged her to come. Amu was left behind in the company of that crazy brunette and antisocial captain. She felt sorry for her friend, but it had to be this or eternal pain. "They came...on...time and...they got her..."

"Perfect. Now, all we have to do is wait for Amu." Utau had a look of deviltry in her eyes. Yaya resisted shuddering at the sight. "Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt her if he is in for the game,"

"How do you know he'll accept?" Yaya straightened and rubbed the back of her arms guiltily. She couldn't help but still worry for the pinkette. This whole plan sounded like a bullshit now, how is Fujisaki any better than Tsukiyomi? Each of them was like Snake and Panther, both of them born to feed on their prey.

"He will. I'm sure." Confidence radiated on her voice, alleviating some of Yaya's worries. If she was so sure, then she needn't worry, right?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN:** As readers of MLLTY can notice, there are changes here and there. Utau and Yyaa have devised a plan to bring NagiMu to life. And there are two-three more chapters to go before this is done which will be posted shortly. I'll be done with this story. In next chapter, we will see the showdown between Nagihiko, Amu and Ikuto, and more.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Ch 2: Conspiracy

Amu stared evenly off into space as she made her way to the class, B-1. After Nagihiko left, and also Yaya which she later noticed, She sought refuge in one of the empty classmates of the floor to clear her mind off whatever haze she was experiencing.

Almost an hour had passed away breezily, but she underwent no better internal deliberation than 'What the hell was that all about?' and it was 8:30 now. The pink-haired girl hoped this was her last real meeting with those jocks she encountered earlier; she didn't need any more drama in her life than she already has.

And she didn't particularly like any of them either. Especially not that long-haired, gold-eyed senior who, for whatever unknown reason, sent shivers rolling down her spine without needing to do as little as batting an eye.

Sighing a deep breath and cursing at the poor grip she had on herself, she dragged her feet slowly down the stairs, reminding herself to give an earful to Yaya for ditching her to singly deal with the long-haired senior and his fellow.

 **...**

When she reached near her classroom, she expected a handful of polite greetings or smiles passed her way by her classmates just as she'd receive in any other day. However, it seemed today just wasn't her day. In fact, it was nothing like what she had expected.

"I heard you and Fujisaki-senpai are together!"

Amu had barely walked in the classroom but as soon as the words were spilled, she froze on her part.

 _Excuse me?_

A heartbeat later, the newcomer found herself surrounded by several of her classmates; all of them starving for her reply.

But they had lost Amu the moment they associated her in the same sentence with the only senior she was starting to hate.

"Amu-chan, you sneaky brat, all along we thought it was Ikuto-senpai that you sought, but that was a distraction huh!" One of her classmates smirked appreciatively. "Principal's son, basketball team captain, and a looker- 3 birds in one stone? well, not bad. Not bad indeed."

Amu broke out of her shock when a pat met her back and choked out, "We...wait what?"

They either ignored her or didn't hear her because they went on, blissfully unaware of only the growing terror that welled inside her as each second rolled by.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous! Dating someone as cool and mysterious as Nagihiko Senpai is nothing short of a dream..." another whined over her presumed luck. "Wish I could have a boyfriend like him..." A lovesick sigh.

 _What in the world were they smoking?_

"Did you confess or him you?!" another demanded excitedly.

They would go on if she didn't stop them now. "No! I didn't, there's a misun-" Amu was promptly cut off by a squeal.

"You didn't? Oh my god, it was him?! How uncanny!" Amu's forehead puckered at the implication and she found herself unable to stand it any longer.

"wait- no - we only met this morning-"

"Goodness! this is a news!" one of them gushed from the back and as if on cue, many of them fished out their phones from their pockets, undoubtedly to announce the news which only compelled Amu further to force the devices out of their hands, but before she could as much as move a muscle of her hands, a hand pulled her arm back to stand beside a figure, held firmly.

"Woah, enough, give her a break," Yaya stepped in to address the situation, her one arm locked around one of Amu's own. "It's more complicated than that. Yu-chan, from where did you guys heard this?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the auburn-haired girl felt her friend tense under her hold when she pulled her close.

"Eh? it's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, from seniors to even our juniors!" Yuya - or Yu-chan as Yaya called her - babbled with a silly, bright smile on her face. "And it's our Amu they're talking about no less!"

This earned her a few nods from other girls.

Amu scowled whereas Yaya bit her lips, unsurely. The way she put it, it appeared as though they deemed it was virtually impossible for someone like Amu to have such a popular boyfriend, even if Yaya knew it was a half-truth. It was rather cruel of them to think that.

"She's cute but still..." Yuya paused, collecting her thoughts, an embarrassed hue growing on her cheeks. "It's Nagihiko-senpai we're talking about!"

Amu broke out of the half embrace Yaya pulled her into, not stopping to react even as the latter tried to intrude. Lips primed, Amu crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I don't know what this is about and where the news flew from but I didn't confess to him or anything, I only talked to him for the first time this morning and that wasn't-"

"That escalated fast, wow!" The vague implication started another uproar.

"Wha- no! that's not what I meant-" her attempts to explain went vain as everyone busily excitedly exchanged words among others. It happened so fast that Amu was left slack-mouthed.

"I didn't know I was classmates with the craziest and stupidest people, did you?" Yaya's attempt at humor went dry when Amu turned to her, mustering the scariest glare she could put on.

"You. Explain." This reduced the auburn-haired girl to a chuckling mess.

"Right!" Yaya pushed the pink-haired girl deeper into the room with her, past the confused and wild horde of girls who were second away from demanding more personal questions. Yaya knew she was going to pay hell for this but she needed to bring Amu to where she would be able to explain herself, just as she was told to rehearse. Not now, but later.

"Yaya, what the hell is going on? Him and I? Is this a joke?" Yaya raised her palm to stop her mid-sentence and let out a deep breath alike to one that a soldier would take to prepare himself to fight in the losing war.

"A lot happened within the time you were away, I'll explain."

"You're not getting away with anything less." Amu watched the other girl offered her a faltering nod, gingerly ducking to meet her eyes.

All through the class, Amu kept her silence and ignored anyone who'd try to pick a conversation with her about the rumor for a good measure, unable to take her mind off what she heard.

Every second she spent on inaction meant more ears the news reached, which is nothing but a formula for her impending doom. Chewing on her lips, she used the distraction to pick up a few details and tried to connect the dots.

Yaya. Letter. Confession. Yaya and Utau. Hate on Ikuto. Fujisaki and Souma. Yaya's escape. Fujisaki and her, together.

Her eyes widened.

 _The message._

She knew Yaya felt the burn of her gaze at the back of her head but the girl didn't turn, possibly couldn't turn. Maybe that's guilt, or perhaps fear?

' _Tell Hoshina that I accept_ ,' The words echoed in her mind, reverberating loudly like cathedral bells.

She couldn't.

 **...**

"Utau, if you would tell me what is this all about?" Amu demanded while her hands slammed down on the table where their lunchboxes sat. The sheer force knocked the water bottle down the floor which Yaya raced to grab, anything to evade the pink-haired girl's wrath.

Once the clock hit 12 signaling their lunch time, Amu wasted no time to corner the auburn-haired girl. Yaya could only utter a startled cry when Amu pulled her along the direction of their meeting place, the cafeteria. Amu was smart enough to know that there was one another girl who knew and could explain the story better than just one terrified-looking girl that was Yaya.

Unfortunately for her, Utau Hoshina wasn't making her life any easier and Amu hated to mince words at the time of ordeal. If former thought acting was going to get her anywhere, she should think again.

"What is this you're talking about?" Utau parroted back unflinchingly. There's always time to test waters, but not now. Not when Amu was looking most serious and frustrated Utau had seen in ages. Maybe she should just drop the play and tell her what Amu -for all she knows- doesn't actually want to hear?

"Utau-" Amu raised her voice an octave higher but still low enough to keep their interaction out of the earshot of others. Their table sat at the farthest corner, away from the crowded part of the cafeteria so there wasn't much to worry about being overheard or gathering unwanted attention.

"Amu, what happened after...after I left?" Yaya interrupted softly. Meekly, she busied herself to play with the bottle to avoid the look of murder in Amu's eyes. It wasn't enough, she realized not soon after.

"Something interesting, but first tell me why you left me there?" Yaya flinched at the bitter tone in her question as if she was accusing it was all her and only her fault that the mess happened. It wasn't far from the truth, too, Yaya thought grimly, and maybe that's why she was feeling unsurprisingly guilty.

"I- I..." She ran her tongue across her lips. What could she say, that she was ordered to?

"Well?" Amu probed. When Yaya didn't continue, she sighed, running her hands over her pink locks in frustration.

"You guys are the ones behind that rumor right?" Brown eyes widened, whilst amethyst eyes narrowed. Something in Yaya snapped at the accusation.

"No- No! how could you say that?!" Yaya protested with hurt weighing her eyes. "We're your friends, Amu, why would we do that? Moreover, how is it even possible for us to do it?"

"Why not? Both of you hate Ikuto, maybe this was another one of your plan to divert my attention from him," Amu retorted, her eyes rolled skywards as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't explain anything! we asked you to write him a letter remember, we want best for you!"

"Friends do what's best for each other, not make their lives worse by spreading a crazy rumor that involves a bad associations like Fujisaki Nagihiko!" Amu snapped in return.

"Why do you think it's us?" Amu tore her gaze from Yaya to the third person in the group, her gaze turning icy and full of disdain.

"Why? well, for starters..." Amu paused dramatically. When she was sure she had both the girl's attention, she continued, "Fujisaki-senpai said something interesting before he left." At the questioning looks she earned from the two girls (Utau only offered a quirked brow), a bitter smile rose on her lips. "'Tell Hoshina that I accept', now you tell me."

Amu watched carefully for Utau's reaction, putting her under the unrelenting stare. Yaya turned to the older girl too, but her face held a mixture of confusion and worry.

Utau said nothing and only met Amu's stare with a thoughtful look of her own. Amu resisted chuckling, fully expecting that reaction. Something akin to fond weighed her chest but she paid no heed. Turning to Yaya, Amu cocked her head.

"As for you, it isn't every day that you agree with Utau. I found that suspicious, but it didn't hit me until you left without a word back this morning. Why did you do that, Yaya, didn't you already know they are not people to mess with? Why did you leave me to deal with them alone?" Yaya ducked her head as Amu continued to prob her with questions.

"n-no... that's not..." came a weak protest.

"And not two hours later, this happens." Amythyst gaze flickered to the auburn-haired girl. Utau could see her watery eyes clearly from where she sat, something that failed Amu's notice. She knew that Amu was testing the weakest link of the group, especially from the way her gold eyes occasionally dipped to her fists balled against her sides. Utau knew Amu was smart enough with the details but she hadn't anticipated an ambush. She needed to counter this, divert her attention somehow.

"She got scared, that's all."

Amu's gaze shifted sideways to the speaker. "Scared? of what? those two?"

"...Yaya... she came running to me after she left you there. She was crying and lamented her actions," Utau sighed, rubbing her two fingers, hard, over her eyebrow. "She doesn't particularly like Souma, he is famous for his reputation of being a Casanova, but Yaya didn't expect she would be actively targeted someday, which, essentially-"

"-caused her to flee once his attention got diverted elsewhere." Amu finished slowly as she remembered the time when she unknowingly called Fujisaki 'pretty', gathering everyone's attention, including the brown-haired jock. It made sense, she thought grimly.

Utau hummed, leaning back to cross her arms over her chest, waiting.

"I'm sorry..." Amu swung her gaze, so fast, to the small sound, as if electrocuted. There she stood, her body trembling ever so lightly but there. "Souma-senpai... he was just so weird... I couldn't take it so I left. It doesn't help that I'm bad with boys, it is just horrifying for me when someone like him takes advances...on me. I'm...really sorry, Amu."

Amu's gaze mellowed at the last words. She had forgotten about Yaya's insecurity towards boys and she blamed her for having to do with the rumor. Her lips parted, to say sorry, to offer her comfort, but nothing came.

'Before the day gets over, I will apologize and correct things,' she mentally promised to herself, ignoring the flare of guilt that rose in her.

"...what...what about you, Utau?" Amu could have sworn she saw the said-girl roll her eyes. "why did he ask me to pass that message?"

Utau, instead of answering her, took out her lunch, intent on eating it before answering anything. Amu wanted to protest but when Yaya joined her soon after, she stopped herself.

"We'll talk as we eat, I'm starving," Utau spoke without looking away from her lunchbox, stabbing at the food. When Amu made no move, "just sit already."

Amu reluctantly took the seat beside Yaya, disregarding the way the latter jerked at the action.

The three ate their lunches silently, until,

"I asked for his help, his assistance." Amu looked up jerkily, her grip on chopsticks freezing midair. She probably looked confused because after giving her a look, Utau returned her attention to the food, poking at it as she continued, choosing her words carefully.

"I got into a problem with that cheerleader brat, you know, Ame Souh. She is the daughter of one of the local minister, and her family is influential as heck... and...well, I needed the help of someone more influential who can take her down for me."

Understanding dawned on Amu's face.

"So you asked for his assistance, of all people?"

"He hates her guts. They have bad blood between them, as both rose from political families. I'd have gone with Souma too if it wasn't for his narcissism. She is one of the popular students, and she's backhanded by Ikuto's support too. I couldn't think of a better person who'd actually assist me on this,"

"What made you think he would accept?" A pink brow rose in question.

"I didn't, I'm surprised he actually agreed." The blonde-haired girl only shrugged casually, but the corner of her lips quirked up.

Yaya kept her silence throughout the exchange, choosing to silently digest the information instead. Amu was slack-mouthed, on another hand. She didn't know if she should even believe this story.

"then...then what he said has nothing to do with the crazy rumor that has been spread through every nook and corner of this school?" Amu raised a brow.

Yaya let out a shaky sigh at the question as if she was dreading this moment. Before the gold-eyed girl could question this, Utau decided it to be the best time to drop bricks at her head.

"Actually..." An uncharacteristically concerned look took over the calm facade that Utau had put on until this moment.

"U-Utau..." Yaya stammered, looking up for the first time after Utau took over the conversation, anxiety stamped across her face.

"It has everything to do with what he said." Amu's mouth set to a grim line.

What the heck?

 **...**

He twirled his chopsticks at one hand, keeping his attention anchored on the paper that he held on his other, his gaze appraising.

"She has outdone everyone on this one, hasn't she, Nagi?" He didn't spare a glance at the dark-haired boy beside him but the corner of his mouth turned up when the said-boy broke into a peal of thunderous laughter; low and rumbling boom that alerted people around them in a start.

"But I say she has a great sense of humor, I mean, this is a masterpiece," Kukai jabbed his index finger excitedly at one of the few texts, "You can frame this!"

"Maybe she's secretly a psychological horror fan, or better, a writer. I can see the potential." At this, Kukai broke into another fit of laughter, this time holding his stomach in vain.

 **..** **.**

"What?!" Amu exploded out of the chair, garnering attention from across the room who shot them funny and irritated looks.

"Shh...can you not make sudden moments, idiot? I've not even finished yet, just sit still, will you?" Utau gestured with the thumb to quickly settle on the seat. "You're attracting attention."

Amu squeezed her arms, shakily. Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. She looked like she was about to collapse out of shock. Yaya threw a concerned look at the girl; she needed to calm down before she loses it.

"You need to calm down-"

"How can I be calm when you are telling me he has stolen my letter!? the letter which wasn't meant for him to begin with!"

"I know but it's not time to think about something that's already done!" Yaya argued, her voice steady but hushed. "He has taken it and he wants you for whatever reason in exchange of Utau's request,"

The pink-haired girl stiffened at the remark. What is that supposed to mean?

 **...**

"She's going to hate you for this one, Nagi. Man, I can't wait to see her face when she hears about your proposal from Utau!" Kukai cocked a grin at his friend who was tucking the paper away in his pocket. "But one has to admit, that blonde is dirty as heck. To go against her own friend like that, even if it's for some sort of twisted good cause, is just crazy!"

"Good cause aside she also hates black cat's guts," Nagihiko retorted dryly, eyes rolling skywards. "What surprises me is that she found me a better candidate for Hinamori against him, such naivete, even after all the reputation I've earned."

A snort left Kukai's mouth before he could sniffle it. Nagihiko arched a brow as the boy simpered.

"That's only because Snake isn't known for being a womanizer, in fact, far, far from it."

The long-haired boy shot the grinning brunet long unimpressed look.

Kukai only lifted his shoulder in a half shrug, the grin never dropping.

 **...**

"I...I talked to him this morning just before the class... I confronted him about the rumor. I actually overheard the news from his friends itself, and they said he told them so I went to him directly. When I asked him about it, He rounded on me instead...he wants you to help him with his plan in return for his cooperation with mine."

Fully seated and heart at her throat, Amu took in the information with eyes wide.

"So it's either me or you...?" she whispered in incredulity, looking back and forth between Yaya and Utau, hoping she was wrong in the assumption.

Yaya nodded mutely, whereas Utau drooped her head, sighing as she did so. Amu felt her heart drop.

"That's exactly what it is. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but if you don't help him out... I...I'll be expelled."

She took in a sharp breath at this.

"You know I can't... he...you can ask for someone else!" Amu shuttered, brows knitting in a frown, hands flying around to convey the point. Someone... "Someone like Souma-senpai!"

"He wouldn't help, he and Fujisaki too close to even assume his association. For all we know, he already knows where Fujisaki is going with this idea and supports it with all his heart,"

Amu stilled. Light in her gold eyes growing feeble as she felt waves of hopelessness wash over her.

So there isn't any way out of this mess?

Shoulders slumping, she closed her eyes and rested her head on her palms, elbows on the table. She didn't realize she had voiced it out aloud until Yaya spoke up.

"Not unless you talk this through with him yourself."

However, it was a suggestion that was as good as having none.

 **...**

"I feel almost bad for that Hinamori girl," Kukai confessed sometime after he put away his lunch. "Her purpose mirrors that of a sacrificial goat."

A sigh left the amber-eyed boy's lips, sounding less regretful and more exhausted.

"Sad indeed..." he echoed, pushing his back against the tree. An ankle squared over the other as he prepared to finish what he started, his half-eaten lunch. "but you see, as long as I can get that Mashiro brat out of my way, I'm ready to make a few sacrifices."

Kukai shot him an impassive look, holding... until a mirthful chuckle broke out of him.

"Geez, Nagi, you're evil."

Nagihiko raised his pale hand to weave through the thick, violet waves that fell down his back, and a cocky smile dangled on the corner of his lips.

"Do you think I don't know that?"

 **...**

 **Next chapter will be** **posted** **tomorrow. Believe it or not, I had completed this chapter a year ago. I forgot to post it in this site. Those who with wattpad accounts, please look for 'FairyLetters'. I publish chapters there first because of its handy text editor. In case I'm going to update, it will be published there a day earlier.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Ch 3: Let's pretend love?

Turns out, it wasn't hard to track down Nagihiko Fujisaki and Kukai Souma. Popularity comes with its own ups and downs – for example, people always know where to find you, but whether that is a negative or a plus depends on the angle you're looking at.

As for Amu, it was a plus. Lunch had gotten over and she knew a person like Nagihiko would have no problem if a class or two gets missed by them. She, on another hand, was a good student and she cared about her attendance just as much as she did her grades. But she could afford a day off if it meant she would be able to get herself out of the mess.

Besides, her classmates would only nag her about her non-existent romance with the popular and affluent senior, a situation which she'd rather avoid.

When she went straight to his class and made a beeline to the group of seniors who were busy chatting, she wasted no time to ask them about Fujisaki's whereabouts. While they instantly replied, she also received teasing looks. They probably thought she was asking about him as his _girlfriend_. Ew.

She hadn't bothered to disguise the bitter look on her face that she shot at them as she left. Once she was out of the class, she has regretted her reckless move. After all, they were still her seniors and she could have gotten into trouble for her disrespect.

But that was how she located the address of Fujisaki Nagihiko. _Basketball court._

She suddenly felt dumb for not having realized what should have been obvious sooner. He was the Seiyo High's basketball team captain.

When Amu pushed past the entrance doors, her eyes instantly spotted him by his distinctive long indigo hair. He was sitting near the court with his team around him, but Kukai Souma was absent. _Strange,_ her eyes narrowed, from what she heard the duo always are seen together as though connected by hips.

They had yet to notice her but she was cranky over the whole rumour fiasco so she went ahead and made herself noticed; just not in the way she wanted.

The idea was to walk confidently over to them and pull Nagahiko aside so they could talk in private (and she could scream in his ears for being a dick).

She overlooked how life was being unkind to her lately, which was probably why, on her way, she tripped over the slightly upraised platform of the basketball court (which she completely missed seeing) and fell flat on her face, thereby attracting their attention.

She could have sworn the boys were ready to dissolve into laughter at her clumsiness but something stopped them from uttering even a single word. The overbearing silence that followed after her harsh fall left her wishing for death. She was a second away from crying when the sound of footfalls came to her attention, finally lifting the weight of the silence off her back.

She completely refused to look up at his face when she tried to lift herself from the floor.

"I-I'm fine." She managed to sit on her ass and looked anywhere but at him. Not even his sports shoes which looked rich or his sports jersey in which she had no qualms he looked hot.

"I didn't ask." Jerkface. Amu felt a vein throb on her temple but meditated her need to glare at him. In the same disinterested tone, he continued, "but you seriously need to get up. You're embarrassing me."

That was the final straw.

She twisted her neck so hard that she was surprised it didn't came off, and from the odd look he shot her, it was probably concerning, but that didn't deescalate the intense glare she sent him back.

"I'm embarrassing you?! Those are my words, jerkface!" She quickly pulled herself on her feet and jabbed her finger on his tank-top clad chest, hard. "Moreover what the hell are you spouting around the school, huh?!"

They stood quite a distance away from the rest of the team but the sound echoed inside the court so she didn't care even if they could hear her.

Face impassive and showing no signs of offence at her outburst, his eyes moved to her finger and back to her face. She felt her face grow hot. Frustrated, she jabbed again for extra measure.

"Are you gonna talk or you gonna keep up that 'I'm-too-cool-to-talk-you' look?" Amu gritted her teeth and glared harder until it was impossible to do so without closing her eyes.

He watched her for a couple more moments with the same infuriating look. She opened her mouth again to shout at his face when he sighed. Pausing, she straightened up and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

Maybe his way of explaining things involved him grabbing people and tossing them around, but that didn't stop her from scowling at him when he grabbed her upper arm and began to drag her towards... men's changing room. Her scowl fell. _What the fuck?_ Her eyes widened and she shot the look at him which he ignored.

She dug her heels on her floor and tried to detach his hold from her person but his grip was strong and his whatever motives stronger.

"If you seek answers from me, I suggest you move, Amu-san." She stiffened at the unconcealed threat in his voice. Perhaps he wasn't completely impassive at her after all.

Amu wanted answers and if he wanted to give her what she needed inside men's changing room then so be it. The room was vacant when they entered, something she realized when she opened her eyes when her appearance invoked only dead silence in the huge room.

As soon as the door was locked behind them, her back was shoved against one of the lockers nearby. She held her breath and eyed the towering senior, cautiously, ready to knee him in case he tried _anything._

"Spit it out."

"W-What...?" Amu shrunk when his eyes hardened. Almost immediately she realized what he was referring. Right, the Q/A session. "r-right... Um... Why did you spread this nonsense rumour?"

She cringed at the lack of hostility in her voice. Now he was going to think her bravado out there was just to amass attention.

"Why steal my letter?!" That sounded better.

He immediately responded.

"It was for convenience." He shrugged, shifting back and out of her personal space. It allowed her to let go of the breath she didn't know she was still holding. Maybe she was turning blue which he noticed and therefore decided to spare her some mercy.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

His amber eyes reflected lethargy like all these questions were affecting his IQ and she would be lying if she said it didn't cause her to feel stupid but she schooled her expression. He replied, "Didn't Hoshina already tell you?"

She jostled, "but I want to hear it from _you!"_

"Fine." He dragged his fingers through the locks of his silky hair. Amu absently thought he should consider advertising for hair care products. "You had mistaken my desk for Black cat's."

He paused when she gave him a blank look. From the withering look he passed her, her reaction must've been pretty bad. He waited for the realization of 'who-Black-cat-was' to occur to her. It did, however, belatedly. She felt shame burn in her cheeks.

"We sit beside each other in the class. It isn't necessarily your fault given how we are made to exchange seats every other week. Today it was my desk, so I took it, and therefore I didn't steal it."

His calm response was met with a silence courtesy of Amu who was busy mentally cursing her sad fate and poor timing.

"T-Then... Why use my friend? She only wants help! You can't use someone who is already in trouble but also involve a third party into it." It was a valid response, but not one that could be applied to someone like him.

"I don't care. To me, it's only a simple trade. When she came to me this morning, I already had your letter. It was too good of an opportunity to be missed. After all, how often does it happen that a girl accidentally leaves you a letter and the very same day another girl who is also a friend of that girl seeks your help because otherwise she gets expelled?"

Was he a business student? That would explain his selfish attitude. No offence to other business students.

"That doesn't justify anything, _Fujisaki-senpai._ " She muttered helplessly, her head bowed and hands clenched, uttering his name like it was venom.

"No, but I'm not attempting to justify anything, _Hinamori-san_." He was good at this; manipulation. She bit into the flesh of her lips as she thought of any possible way out of this.

" _Besides_ ," he continued. From his voice, she had a strange feeling that he was smirking at her. "This trade is beneficial for all three of us."

What did he say? She glanced up, confusion clear. "What do you mean?"

"You can get _him_ to notice your existence if you involve yourself with me." She winced at the implication; Ikuto never really looked her way. But it was the same knowledge that has been drilled into her by Utau and Yaya since her beginning stages of infatuation towards the certain dark-haired, dark-eyed boy.

"You want him to return your feelings, yes?" She nodded, after a moment of thought. It was pointless to deny after writing a love letter dedicated to him. However, it really was so pathetic of her to be reduced to...this, but that was what love was; _pathetic._

"Then fake a relationship with me. It will aid my motives, your friend will not be expelled, and you'll be able to pay close attention to yourdear _senpai._ It's the only way, Amu-san."

He was right –

Utau needed her to do this.

She wanted Ikuto to notice her.

But,

"What is your motive?" She eyed him sceptically.

"It doesn't concern you." Yeah, sure, it didn't. She wanted to glare at him but her anger soon grounded, unable to conjure up any resentment.

He had her exactly where he wanted her to be.

" _Fine._.."

"Fine?" She saw a corner of his lips quirk up. Her mouth set in a hard line.

"Fine." She looked at him squarely in the eye, mustering her hardest frown to convey her displeasure. She was agreeing to play along with his game, but even she had her own conditions. "I will be your pretend girlfriend only until I get Ikuto-senpai to like me back."

He didn't bother to mask his amusement. He chuckled and leaned in until only inches separated their faces.

"Very well, Amu."

 **...**

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Act as a girlfriend would."

"..."

"For starters, you need to drop that glare if you intend to convince people you are indeed my lover."

"But I show my love through my eyes, N-Nagihiko-san."

 **...**

There was that and though it didn't end as Amu had expected, she now had one good reason and motivation to keep up her act. An hour had passed and she was back to her class. Yaya passed her worried glances throughout the rest of the remaining classes but she waved off her concern and ignored the girls who asked her about her boyfriend.

Time flew by quickly and soon they were dismissed.

"So...how did it go?" Yaya caught up to her and maintained her distance, her brown eyes also flickered away from her own gold set whenever Amu would look her way.

Yes, she still was due to apology for her accusations.

"Not well. I am stuck with him until further notice." She let out a humourless chuckle.

Yaya wanted to say something but she stopped herself and look away.

"I'm sorry..." Amu's eyes widened. She also needed to do this.

"...I'm also sorry, Yaya, for earlier." Yaya peeked from under lashes, and when their eyes met, she smiled a toothy smile.

"Truce?" She brought her fists up to her side and smiled wider when their fists connected gently.

 **...**

"Lunch? With you?"

"Isn't that something girlfriends do?"

"B-But I can't! I have lunch with my friends– Utau and –"

"Black cat will be there when I would introduce you as my girlfriend. He will definitely look at you. Now, _wouldn't that be nice?"_

"I hope you know how much I _hate_ you, Fujisaki-senpai."

"I know."

 **...**

Definitely out of place.

Amu resisted fidgeting under their scrutiny. She never enjoyed being in the centre of attention; that was something Utau liked to revel in.

"From now on, she'll be joining us," Nagihiko announced, calmly. It didn't help how she was super aware of his hand that rested on her waist. Or his voice that pronounced too close to her ears for her comfort. Or his hair that tickled her neck. _Or..._

"Is this the girl I heard you're seeing?"

"She's the talk of the school. I didn't even know she existed until now." Ouch. Adding salt much, senior?

"Where did you pick her up?" She flinched, a hot flush flaming her face. She was not a prostitute, why were they being so damn rude?!

"Excu– _a_ _ck_ _!"_ she started, but the grip on her waist fell to her hips abruptly, distracting her from her objective. She quickly grabbed the offending hand with a vice grip of her own and threw a vicious glare at the owner of the said hand. He ignored her scalding look.

But she knew looked comical with a hot blush on her face and glare to match.

"It just sort of clicked between us. Her name is Hinamori Amu, she's a junior. Treat her nice."

"Wow! It seems our beloved snake is finally collared, by a kid no less!" One of the boys from the other side of the table hooted at the comment, tossing a lecherous grin her way. She looked away quickly and made an effort to not to think about the implications. Luckily, her blush faded.

Who are they calling kid? She was perfectly well-endowed for her age. She looked down...her gaze directly falling on her shoe-clad feet. Trying to act casual, she looked elsewhere. It would be best for her mental health if she never argues with anyone over her development.

Nagihiko didn't bother to reply to that statement; it could be either because he shared her sentiments and knew they were right, or because it wasn't worth his time.

They look their seats in silence; she in the farthest corner and Nagihiko beside her.

"Finally, we meet again." She looked up and saw the familiar brunet. Same emerald eyes and brown hair to match. He would have left the impression of a charming person if it wasn't for the teasing look that was ever-present in his eyes.

"Souma-senpai..." She said, and belatedly added, "um...how are you today?"

He chuckled, eyes glinting in amusement. "As good as ever, pinkie. How are _you_?

She was about to reply when she felt a leg press against her. She stiffened and sucked in a breath when the leg smoothly snooped in between hers, sandwiching itself.

Her eyes widened when Kukai grinned. The hair on her neck rose in alarm. She now understood why Yaya made a dash the way she did.

"I...I...I am...well...t-thank you." She shifted in her seat awkwardly. She endured until he began moving his leg up. Alarms went off. She inched closer and closer to Nagihiko in her seat, keeping a wary eye on brunet who easily met her eyes with a grin.

Amu broke the eye contact and looked down at her untouched lunch. Fork ready at hand, she tried to pay attention to her food and ate in silence; sooner she finished, sooner she will be allowed to leave.

"What did you see in her, Fujisaki? She's so plain, you could do better." Her face didn't betray any reaction. She could care less about their opinions of her being Nagihiko's girlfriend. It wasn't like she had anything to feel ashamed about – it would be Nagihiko who will suffer their tease and taunts which he so deserves.

But she begrudgingly cared, if simply because Ikuto was amongst them. W She couldn't even actively look for him because she was Nagihiko's girlfriend now.

"Plain?" Nagihiko echoed. He chuckled, amused, and glanced at her. She blinked. What was he planning? She didn't know who she should be warier of – Kukai for his shameless advances, or Nagihiko who has some trick upon his sleeves.

"She may _look_ plain even with pink hair of hers, but I assure you, she's the most adorable person I've ever met."

She decided: Nagihiko.

"Hell yeah, she is." Kukai seconded and leaned back on his seat, eyes on her. A wink was all the warning she got when his leg moved a little up and grazed her thigh.

" _Eek!"_ She dropped her fork and jumped on her seat, gaining all attention in the table on her person. It was later, much later that she realized that they weren't looking at her because she let out that embarrassing shriek.

It was because she was completely huddled against Nagihiko's side. Her hip digging into his and their thighs pressed awkwardly, but that wasn't the worst. It was her involuntary upper body reaction; she was hugging his bare arm snugly to her chest.

"And bold. Cute _and_ bold." Kukai remarked, a Cheshire grin on his pleased face.

She might as well die of haemorrhage with all the blood that was rushing upwards. It would at least spare her the mortification.

"Like I said, _adorable_." Nagihiko asserted, his lips hovering close to her ear.

 **...**

" _You'll_ drop _me_ home?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I can go on my own."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"...of course."

"Why do you always ask questions that only an inexperienced idiot will ask?"

"Where do I have to wait?"

 **...**

Amu was sitting on a bench outside the basketball court. She could hear the faint sound of rapid footfalls and cheers from her seat. There was practise session going on and, she glanced at the time that flashed on her phone screen; it read 5:23, was going to be over anytime about now.

She could've waited inside the court instead of hot out in the open, but she doubted she could look at him without the reminder of lunch fiasco. She casually straightened her uniform, preoccupying her mind elsewhere, even as the feeling of heat on her cheeks refused to subdue.

Nagihiko wasn't a psyche reader – she tried to convince herself – he wouldn't be able to tell how uncomfortable she was with him. Not that she was ever comfortable, to begin with. But, uh. Whatever.

"It's all that damned asshole's fault..." What better distraction than cursing the infamous womanizerslashsoccer player of the school.

"Are you done muttering to yourself so we could leave?" A voice spoke, severing her concentration. She was in the middle of mentally conjuring a perfect Kukai-voodoo doll that she could stab until there was no more left of the doll. Tsk, power of friendship may have saved him today, but _never forever._

Amu said nothing in response, rather she shot him a withering glare from under her lashes. "It's always me who comes to you. Is it because I'm your girlfriend?"

"No, it's because you're _not_." Amu ignored his words with an eye roll. He held a hand out. She looked at it questioningly. He gestured her sling bag.

"Why...do you want my bag?" She gave him a dirty look, giving him a once-over warily when he stepped into her personal space.

"I know you've been single all your life, but haven't you also never paid any attention to couples around you?" His insult took a while to register in her mind, but it wasn't because he snatched her bag from her shoulders, his slender fingers briefly brushing the skin on her neck, and slung it against his person.

She closed her gaping mouth and shot him one of her glares that conveyed _please go, intercourse yourself_. Huffing, she turned and stalked off towards the entrance gates, muttering obscenities under her breath, not waiting for the long-haired bane of her existence who was also her boyfriend within school premises.

 **...**

Nagihiko adjusted the strap of her bag on his shoulder and followed after her leisurely. Even if she reached the gates first, she'd have to endure another waiting session for him, which will only fuel her anger, and not his.

Not that she had options to do much even in her outrage.

When he arrived at the gates, he saw her seething red. Red was her colour – she was head to toe covered in red, always fumed red, and even _her hair colour_ was a derivative of red. He watched disinterestedly as she advanced on him and seized her bag back. Backing away, she snarled loudly, "You're the _most irritating guy_ I've met!"

She attracted eyes on her, and in turn, him.

Normally, if they had been alone, he would have silenced her with one of his glares and a reminder of the dire consequences if she doesn't cooperate. But they were under the scrutiny of pubic where people were passing curious glances at them, and they still needed to leave a strong impression that they were indeed an item.

His eyes brightened at the idea. What was a better way than PDA? The angry look on her face fell when she noticed his look.

"What are you–"

Nagihiko reached for her, quickly grabbed her chin thereby silencing her, and pulled her towards him until she was only a hairsbreadth from his person.

Her gold eyes widened in panic while he narrowed in slight warning, a stark contrast to his next words.

"Yeah, I love you too."

She froze.

Nagihiko felt his muscles relax when he caught a few people attempting to hide their smiles and giggles at what clearly appeared like affectionate lover's banter. Before he could completely revel in the sweet embrace of yet another victory, something distracted him. Under the pads of his fingers, he felt warmth stroking him. _Red was clearly her colour in so many ways_. As soon as the thought settled, he unhanded her face so fast as though he'd been burned.

He looked over her head for a moment, recollecting his thoughts, before meeting her golden pair with his own.

"Let's go home, Amu." He said, his voice less impassive than one he's used to having.

She nodded jerkily like she had been electrocuted and promptly turned away. He followed after her quietly.

For the rest of the walk, only silence accompanied them.

 **...**

They were standing before her apartment. Her house was just two streets and four blocks away, hardly a 20 minutes walk. However, it wouldn't be farfetched to assume it under the ranks of the hard and strenuous journey, or at least to her that was how it felt. Nagihiko, with his mere presence, not only essentially ruined her day but also thrashed her sweet stroll back home.

"Thank you for dropping me home, Fujisaki-senpai." Amu didn't, couldn't, look at him in the eye. It was even worse than before. For a manipulative bastard, he spouted _wrong_ things at _wrong_ times with _wrong_ people to get the _right_ results.

As for the greeting, it wasn't out of gratefulness or any nonsense – she was only being polite because he was, at the end of the day, still her senior. They were also away from the school so she had no reason to pretend he was her boyfriend.

Already digging in her purse, hands searching for a spare key, she turned around, evading any chances of any eye contact, and began to walk towards the front door.

"Amu-san," She flinched, instantly berating her spineless tendencies, and peered over her shoulder at Nagihiko. He was still standing where she had left him, his eyes seemed to bore into her head. She was grateful to his intimidating – although impressive – height for once, it allowed her to escape his all-seeing eyes.

"Y-Yes?" She cringed, mentally. What was wrong with her today? Also, they were not in school anymore...so why was he _still_ calling her by her name?

"Black cat looked at you when we left the canteen. I believe he is in shock that one of his loyal fangirls have switched sides." Her forehead puckered in puzzlement. There was none of his characteristic ridicule or arrogance in his cool voice. It sounded much like an impassive reminder than anything else.

With that, he calmly turned and left the way they arrived from, disappearing from the view like he was never there.

Amu's eyes widened and shock grew as a realization dawned on her.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi – her longtime crush and the primary motivation behind feigning Nagihiko's girlfriend – hadn't once crossed her mind after the lunch ordeal.

 **...**

 **Yes, it's been a while and I'm a liar. I'll complete this story soon, t** **hanks to** **COVID-19 nation lockdown in my country which allows me plenty of time for myself. I want to rid of this awesome story off my waitlist soon.**

 **Three more chapters to go.**

 **Thank you for your super kind support!**


End file.
